


Somebody Make Me Come Through

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Noah Puckerman makes a detour North before heading home in Swan Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Make Me Come Through

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the 2015 Fuckurt Advent, day #6.  
> This fic was sparked by many conversations about Puck's new clothing after he graduates and the fact that I couldn't let an episode go by where he was unaccounted for, enjoy!

“No, Rachel I really don’t think you should do a mashup for the showcase.”

“But, Kurt! I found the perfect songs, it’ll only take a few more rehearsals to get it right.” She whined.

“Rachel. Stop, you are just nervous, you already have the perfect song picked out, you know? The one you’ve been practicing for weeks now?”

“But-!”

_*Knock-knock*_

The both stopped arguing and looked towards the door.

“That’s weird.”

“Isn’t it weirder that we’re more used to people just walking in than knocking?” Kurt said as he walked towards the door of their shared apartment.

Rachel just smiled and made a small nodding gesture with her head as if considering it.

Kurt privately wondered who it could be, it was too early for any of their family members to be visiting for the holidays and most of the people they knew were accounted for back in Lima. Finn, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, even-

“Puck!” Rachel gasped, pushing past Kurt to get a closer look at him, covered in snow and carrying a duffle bag that’s seen better days.

“Let him breathe!” Kurt teases, “She’s gets like this every time someone from glee comes over.” He adds to Puck, ignoring Rachel’s indignant _‘Hey!’_

“Aww, and here I thought you guys actually missed me.” He winked at Kurt like they were in on some kind of joke together.

_Well that’s new._

…

Two hours later Kurt is still trying to wrap his head around what’s happening. Noah Puckerman is sitting in his apartment wearing a sweater that, although clearly thrifted, is probably worth more than the rest of his entire wardrobe and clearly flirting with him. If this had been happening a year ago he would have immediately checked into the hospital because the only explanation would be a slowly growing brain tumor.

But after he had been bombarded by Rachel with offers of coffee, hot chocolate, tea, basically anything hot to warm him up after traversing New York all Puck could talk about was how amazing LA is and how he’d been spending most of his time is West Hollywood, meeting all these new people who fixed his sense of style. From that amount of information Kurt could fit the pieces together of who exactly this new Puck was, and from Rachel’s overly giddy expression he guessed she could too.

“I guess it’s pretty crazy, back in high school I never would have thought something called ‘hyper masculinity’ could be a bad thing. It still _sounds_ pretty dope actually.”

“Well, I am happy to hear you’re happy.” Rachel said with a smile, “But I’ll have to cut this reunion a little short, I have the rehearsal space booked this evening and I don’t want to miss a moment of practice before the winter showcase.”

“As long as I can crash here tonight don’t worry about it.” He looks at his watch, “I actually better get going to, I want a chance to play tourist again before I head back home.”

“Oh! Well I’m sure Kurt wouldn’t mind going with you, after all he has absolutely _nothing_ to do and we wouldn’t want you getting lost in a big city you’re not used to.” She nodded vigorously in Kurt’s direction, trying to get him to agree.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want that. I’ll be happy to play tour guide for you,” he continued towards Rachel, “Right after I talk to my roommate.”

Rachel let out a squeak when he put his hands on her waist to maneuver her into the kitchen, but Kurt ignored her.

Once he deemed they were far enough away from their friend he started talking quietly.

“I know what you’re doing here and it’s not going to happen.”

“Oh and why not, Kurt? You and Noah seem like the most normal thing I’ve seen all week, I mean first I get a ticket to the winter showcase, I’m pretty sure my dance teacher was hitting on me, and did you hear? Brittany’s dating Sam…”

Kurt didn’t look too convinced.

“Kurt,” Rachel grabbed his hands and tried to look him in the eye. “All I’m saying is, don’t close yourself off from anything, you never know what could happen!”

“And all I’m saying is not all of us move to the city and get brand new boyfriends right away.”

“Kurt…” She sounded guilty, but that’s not what Kurt wanted.

“I’m sorry, Rach. That’s not how I meant it, just go and rehearse, okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before they both bounded into the main room together.

Kurt and Noah waved her off so she wouldn’t be late, then Kurt turned to face Noah.

“Let me guess, you want to see the big tree.” Kurt teased.

“Kurt, I’m Jewish.” Noah said seriously.

Kurt froze. He knew that, of course he knew that, why was he so quick to open his mouth when he knew that. Even though Rachel had been the one that dragged him over to see the tree light up last week doesn’t mean that Noah might have a completely different way of spending the season. Noah probably thought he was an idiot now and-

“Kurt.” Noah said, snapping him back to reality, “I’m joking, of course I want to see the big tree.”

“O-okay!” Kurt laughed a little hysterically.

…

They did see the big tree, and Times Square, and they even almost saw a show. At least that’s what Puck tried to tell Kurt after, unsuccessfully, trying to charm the unimpressed ticket lady at the Marquis box office. Kurt just rolled his eyes at that, ushering them both into the café that out looked the rink. They had gotten there too late to have a chance at skating, but just in time for a cup of cider before they had to catch a train back to Bushwick.

“So LA’s been good to you?” Kurt said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

“I don’t know, I think New York might be more my speed.”

“Good to know.” Kurt took a sip of his cider before continuing, “It’s not for everyone, but now that I’m here I can’t imagine ever leaving.”

“I know what you mean.” Puck said, casting a meaningful look at Kurt, making him flush even more than he already had been from the cold.

…

About an hour later, when they were settled into the orange seats of the M train Kurt decided his hands where a little too cold to not hold onto someone else’s.

…

When they arrived back at the apartment the lights were out, but there was a note on the counter from Rachel telling them that she was having an early night in to prepare for tomorrow.

“Rachel’s sleeping.” Kurt tells Puck after scanning the note.

“Ooh, so we’ll have to be quiet.” He joked, moving a little closer to Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “There is absolutely nothing for us to be quiet about.”

“So what you’re going to go sleep in that big bed all alone while I’m stuck out here on the couch like a dog?”

“ _Goodnight_ , Noah.”

Despite the flat out rejection Puck thought, _I could get used to that_.

…

“Break a leg” Brody was saying to Rachel, stepping up a little too close for comfort when-

“Yo, Berry! You’re up.” Puck called from the top of the stairs where he was standing with Kurt.

“You know, I would have given them a minute alone first.” Kurt murmured.

“Yeah, well I don’t like the look of that guy.”

“Try telling that to her.” Kurt snorted.

…

 “You were totally crying” Kurt told Puck after the showcase was over. Rachel was still busy with people congratulating her so they decided to wait for her out of the way of the crowds.

“What can I say? That performance _moved_ me, Kurt.” He replied, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Ugh, I don’t know why I ever told you about that.” Kurt complained, but he was still smiling.

Puck just laughed.

“Seriously though, there is no way you’re not getting into that school. You were amazing.”

Before Kurt could formulate an answer to that though, Rachel was back.

“What did I miss?” She asked, still giddy from the high of winning.

Puck was the one to answer.

“I’m taking Kurt home, but you-” he pointed at Rachel, “Need to call Finn about this, he’ll love it.” He added when Rachel started to protest.

Kurt couldn’t deny the small thrill he felt at Puck calling his apartment ‘home’. He knew it was jumping the gun a little bit but after the night he’d had he felt like he was on another planet where nothing could hurt him.

Instead of saying anything though he just flashed a smile at Puck when he put out his arm, dragging them both outside and into the cool New York air.

Kurt doesn’t let go of Puck the entire way back to the apartment, and when he gets there they barely part so Kurt can unlock the loft’s door.

The snow has piled up and blocked the windows, and the draft is particularly harsh so Kurt pulls the comforter off of his bed and drags it to the couch for them to share, while Puck, newly acquainted with the kitchen tries to pull together some of the cider he and Kurt had shared the night before. The domesticity of it warms Kurt’s heart but doesn’t surprise him in the least after the weekend they’ve had.

He thanks Puck when he hands him his mug and pulls back the blanket so he’s able to get under it too.

Kurt’s enjoying the feeling of steam rising off his drink and onto his face when Puck finally speaks.

“So are we going to make out or what?”

“Puck!” Kurt exclaimed, a little shocked by his forwardness when Rachel Berry could walk through their front door at any minute. “We most certainly are not.”

“What are you so afraid of any way? I think we work pretty great together.”

“What exactly are you offering here?”

“Whatever you’ll take.”

Kurt sighed, he was expecting to not get a straight answer anyway.

“It’s not that I don’t like you, I mean you’re funny and interesting and gorgeous- Oh don’t smile you know you are- it’s just…Things are still weird with Blaine.”

“I know.”

“And I live in New York.”

“I know.”

“And you live in LA.”

"I know..."

“But I’m going to be in Lima for Christmas, and maybe then we can…” Kurt trailed off expectantly.

“What?” Puck asked.

“You mean you don’t know?” Kurt smiled.

“Nope, haven’t got a clue.” Puck said, but he must because right after that he grabs Kurt right around the waist and pulls him up to kiss him.


End file.
